


Corrupt Me With Your Music

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Best Friends, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clubbing, Explicit rating will be earned in chapter two, Flirting, Gift Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Neither of them could be what was expected of them.They should be proper, polite, with perfect posture and impeccable grades.Okay, they gave into the grades stereotype, but that was as far as they let those expectations go.





	Corrupt Me With Your Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowflake_vikturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake_vikturi/gifts).



> First of all; I'M SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG AND THAT I'M A TOTAL TRASH FIRE! I am also sorry in advance that is like... technically a very little like the prompt you asked me for but like XD I'm Sorry. Either way, I hope you like it anyway. This story will be between 3 maaaybe 4 chapters, depending on my arsehole of a muse and their feels.   
> I will attempt to update next week but I won't make it a promise because I am a flailing fire and I never know what I am doing with myself XD  
> But know I never don't finish things so bookmark it and stay tuned :P

[Fic Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/0cKjeEJnf4MPvSwc1sYBUs?si=KQCX6UvFQPqXjYffi_EpAw)

* * *

 

Neither of them could be what was expected of them.

They should be proper, polite, with perfect posture and impeccable grades.

Okay, they gave into the grades stereotype, but that was as far as they let those expectations go.

Yuri wore unlaced boots, ripped jeans and a band t-shirt, hair scrunched and tangled as his hands flew over the keys in a perfect rendition of one of Beethoven’s piano sonatas. His accompaniment wore matching ripped jeans in black, purple converse and a t-shirt that said  _ I play my feelings _ , hair spiked out and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as his bow flow over the cello at a frightful speed, the music sweeping them into its crescendo.

Their teachers pleaded with them to dress accordingly for concerts. To take their piercings out and at least brush their hair. But no matter their outward exterior, when they first appeared on stage, they’d bow to one another and the audience gracefully before they began, the music flowing from the pair, clashing with their exterior.

It was perfect, undeniably moving, heart and soul laid out for the world to see, the music seemed to run in their very blood.

“You could have a least done up your shoelaces, Yura.” Yakov huffed when the two Yuri’s came off stage, jostling one another.

“He could have, but you know he won’t if you tell him to.” Yuuri laughed, as Yuri nodded along.

“The pig’s right, old man, I ain’t doing shit. We played great even with my fucking  _ shoelaces _ undone, imagine that!” Yuri sneered, tugging his fingers through his knotted hair.

“It’s as if the way we look has nothing to do with our ability to play music. Funny that. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Yuuri nodded to Yavok before looping his arm through Yuri’s and dragging him away from their teacher.

“Where we going, shithead?” Yuri always sounded harsh but it wasn’t actually aggressive or meant to be insulting, it was simply how he spoke.

“Viktor’s on next, calm down, I ain’t missing this.”

Yuri rolled his eyes so hard he nearly fell over, but he followed his best friend (why were they best friends again?) to the auditorium so they could watch their senior walking onto the stage. Yuri’s piano had been rolled back so that Viktor could stand centre stage. Viktor was a senior violinist who’s iconic music vibrated out of a custom-made silver violin; it matched his long platinum hair he always wore in a plate that trailed down to his butt. Contrasting Yuuri brutally, he always seemed clean-cut, neatly pressed slacks, a soft button up and a bowtie with printed sheet music as his only quirky feature.

What Yuuri saw in the senior, Yuri would never understand. That isn’t to say he couldn’t  _ feel _ it. The raw, reverberating notes that pour from Viktor when he plays would give anyone goosebumps, no matter how much he wanted to, Yuri couldn’t deny Viktor was disgustingly talented. But the way Yuuri’s entire face glowed when he saw Viktor play was sickening and Yuri couldn’t help but make gagging noise in Yuuri’s ear as they listened.

“He’s so amazing. I want to play with him so badly.” Yuuri sighed when he and Yuri were headed back to their shared dorm room across campus.

“He’s alright.” Yuri shrugged. Speaking  _ volumes _ by leaving out insults from the comment.

“Wanna go out tonight? No classes tomorrow.” Yuuri fidgeted with his hair, a habit where he’d tug on the gelled strands, making them stand out at odd angles.

Yuri could appreciate that Yuuri was attractive (the precession of men and woman that hit on the oblivious idiot daily was enough of an indicator of that), but he definitely wasn’t the type Yuri was looking for. Going out with Yuuri was always an entertaining way to meet people.

“Da, but only if you are going to pay my cover.” Yuri smirked, knowing exactly why Yuuri wanted to go out and  _ where _ they would be going.

“Eh, yeah sure. But you got next time.”

Yuri shoved Yuuri’s shoulder, knocking him into someone passing them before running off towards their dorm.

“Baka!” Yuuri yelled, sprinting after his roommate.

***

“What you wearing tonight?” Yuri popped his head into Yuuri’s room. It was 10 pm and they needed to leave in half an hour before the lockout started at 11.

“This?” Yuuri gestured to his ripped short shorts, boots and loose singlet, hair already messy and stuck out at all angles as he moved the cello from between his legs to show Yuri the whole outfit. “It gets hot in there, so I figure shorts and boots.”

“Alright, what do you think of this?” Yuri stepped further into the door, leopard print tights, a singlet that covered his butt but showed a bit of stomach had slits down the sides, revealing skin.

“Good, make-up?” Yuuri scrunched his face, he liked wearing it but whenever Yuuri did his own makeup he always managed to make it wonky, the dushing around his eyes giving him a lovely recently-been-punched-in-the-face vibe.

“Yes, hurry up and I’ll do it for you.”

***

10:47 pm landed Yuuri and Yuri in the throngs of people all surging and dilating to the rumbling beat of the club. Yuuri made a beeline for the bar, the long silver hair of the bartender catching the light and making Yuri spin and head for the dance floor. The DJ they had on this week appeared to be half decent, music thrumming through his body as he slides through the crowd to get closer to the centre.

The transition between song’s flickered seamlessly to the next song, the voice loud as it song/spoke the lyrics, the violin in the background felt familiar as it seeped into his bones, body dilating and undulating with the people as they pulsed as one.

Hot breath fell over Yuri’s ear, making him jolt until a hand appeared in front of his face, an offered glass with the brightly coloured bands around a wrist that clearly beamed  _ Yuuri _ as he felt a body press flush against his back, bouncing in excitement.

“This is Viktor!” Yuuri yelled over the music as Yuri turned to face him, snatching his vodka and coke from Yuuri’s outstretched hand.

“Huh?” Yuri was sure Yuuri didn’t actually hear him, but his face seemed to convey his confusion as Yuuri lent forward to speak into Yuri’s ear.

“The violin, in this mix, it’s Viktor.”

Suddenly the familiarity of it hit Yuri and he nodded, eyes flickering for the first time to the guy in the booth tonight, almost sputtering and choking on his drink as he was met with dark eyes burning into him.

They hadn’t met really, never spoken but the man had appeared in more than one of Yuri’s more graphic dreams. Around campus he was known as the Booth King, apparently named by that Canadian arsehole Yuri hated from his music history course. Always the same dark eyes, tightly shaved undercut with a mess of dark hair on top, all black leather and presence that it made Yuri want to palm at his own jeans while they continued to stare at one another.

Their contact broke when the DJ’s eyes shifted to adjust something on his kit, fiddling for a second while the song transitioned from the one featuring Viktor’s music to another, the lyric’s curling through Yuri as eyes locked onto his again.

_ Are you drunk enough? _

_ Not to judge what I’m doin’ _

_ Are you high enough? _

_ To excuse that I’m ruined _

_ Cause I’m ruined-- _

The beat was basey as he felt Yuuri press beside him, swaying with the crowd to the thump of the beat. Yuri let himself be taken with the movement of the others, keeping his attention to the eyes watching his body, the slow piano bleeding into parts of the song making Yuri feel self-conscious and thrilled in the same moment.

_ I make no promises; I can’t do golden rings _

_ But I’ll give you everything (tonight) _

_ Magic is in the air; there ain’t no science here _

_ So come get your everything (tonight)-- _

It was stupid, corny, meaningless. Music that played for the beat, not the lyrics, the subtle hints of piano that felt amplified in Yuri’s ears or the feeling of that person consuming him without even touching him. He had the urge to play, fingers fiddling with his cup as he relaxed, letting the music take him. He let Yuuri’s arms curl around his waist as they moved - it wasn’t a sexual thing, they simply danced this way together, it was a clear enough claim that it kept other wandering hands from seeking their bodies as they let loose.

_ Cause I need your green light _

_ Day and night, say that you’re mine _

_ Say that you’re mine-- _

The possessiveness building in his own body broke through as a smile when he opened his eyes and Otabek was still looking, clearly aware of Yuuri’s hands on Yuri’s body. He felt Yuuri shift before he hears him over the music, close to his ear.

“Think I’m making him jealous enough for you?”

Yuri smirked and nodded along as he pressed himself closer to Yuuri, downing his drink before throwing his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders and grinding when the music changed again. They stayed like that, Yuri specifically keeping his eyes from the booth as the set drew to a close around 12 am, Otabek’s rumbling voice announcing his last song and drawing Yuri’s attention to him.

_ I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you _

_ Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo _

_ By the way, by the way, you do things to my body-- _

Yuuri pulled away from him then, shoving him towards the DJ booth before heading towards the bar again, clearly eager to get another ogle at Viktor.

Yuri slipped through the crowd before he could doubt himself as the song ended and Otabek flicked on the regular blaring pulse music the club always played when they didn’t have a DJ on - another one was due on in an hour.

When Otabek stepped down from the booth, he almost seemed shocked that Yuri was there, a hesitant scratch to the back of his head had Yuri wanted to laugh at his ability to be nervous  _ now.  _ Yuri rolled his eyes, reaching out he wrapped his hand around Otabek wrist and pulled him back into the press of bodies. When they arrived in the spot Yuri deemed good enough; he continues to tug Otabek’s hand to drag it around his waist, forcing the leather-clad body against his back.

Otabek huffs in his ear, they are a similar height so Yuri’s curls his body slightly, pressing back into Otabek as they begin to grind to the off-beat music. After a few songs, Otabek seems to be relaxing, moving with Yuri and slipping up his shirt to expose skin so Otabek’s warm hands can press into Yuri’s bare flesh.

They stayed like that, crushed together in the crowd, letting the beat and bodies lead them as they ground and swayed together; Otabek’s breath warm over Yuri’s exposed neck. Yuri wasn’t really sure how it started, maybe it was the feeling of lips grazing over his neck, the way Otabek’s hands gripped him a little tighter where they pressed. Yuri’s hand finding its way into Otabek’s hair, body tilting as he pulled those rough lips along his cheek towards his lips.

Then it was all lips, teeth and tongues. Rough and delirious. The rumbling moan that came with Otabek’s tongue sweeping along Yuri’s lip was what finally made Yuri turn, pressing chest to chest. It was hot and not enough all at once as they clung to one another, barely pulling apart for breath until Otabek’s hand in Yuri’s hair tugged roughly.

“Please say I can take you home with me?”

***

Yuuri pressed his way through the crowd towards the bar, leaving Yuri to go flirt with the guy he had been making eyes at for months but still had never spoken to.

He could hear Viktor’s cheery voice as he served other customer’s, Yuuri couldn’t help but want to listen and watch him work for the rest of the night.

“Yuuri, back again, what can I get for you?” Viktor beamed, leaning over the bar to bracket his hands around Yuuri as he leant forward. Viktor’s braid hung over his shoulder; the button-up workshirt revealed more of Viktor’s chest than was probably necessary but there was no way Yuuri could blame him. Viktor probably made a killing in tips just from leaving that extra button.

“Same as before please, raspberry vodka and lemonade.”

“Oh Yuuuuuri, won’t you let me make you a cocktail? I invented a new one and I think you may like it? It’s sweet, like you.”

Yuuri flushed, Viktor was always like this, off-handed flirting that made Yuuri’s stomach go all topsy-turvy.

“Fine, but I bet you would taste even sweeter.”

Viktor startled, eyes wide as he looked back at Yuuri, usually too shy to flirt back in this proximity but it was something about this night, the music and the way Viktor had played earlier that day - somehow it had felt like a calling, Yuuri hoped that maybe, just maybe, it had been aimed at him.

* * *

 

If you enjoyed this, go check out my boy band au [completed minus a couple of side fics] [A.M Groupies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453123/chapters/28339278)

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

[My Writing discord](https://discord.gg/KRAVRtq)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs specifically mentioned where Promises by Calvin Harris, Sam Smith, Jessie Reyes and Starving by Hailee Steinfeld, Grey, Zedd [they are both in the playlist linked at the start of the fic].   
> Your kudos and comment are always so appreciated <3


End file.
